


Audition Sides #1

by PrincessOfTheDark (FantasyPrincess)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/PrincessOfTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exercise in writing conflict dialogue.<br/>I like to write Audition Sides.  <br/>Non-Gendered conflict scene - <br/>Quick, 2min dialogue depending on actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition Sides #1

Person 2 is doing dishes. Person 1 enters, obviously having just woken up.

Person 1: … Morning …

Person 2: What?

Person 1: Morning?

Person 2: … It’s half past four in the afternoon.

Person 1: Really?

Person 2: Yes.

Person 1: Oh… Well… After –

Person 2: Shut up.

Person 1: Is something wrong?

Person 2: Shut up.

Person 1: What’s the matter?

Person 2: Shut the fuck up.

Person 1: Please… What?

Person 2: You… you… how much do you remember about last night?

Person 1: I remember… music… and um… oh.

Person 2: You don’t have any idea why –

Person 1: No wait … I … do

Person 2: Do what?

Person 1: Remember.

Person 2: … Well go on then?

Person 1: I’m sorry.

Person 2: … For …

Person 1: For … everything?

Person 2: Oh for Christ’s sake!

Person 1: Well, just… tell me and I’ll be … more sorry…

Person 2: You’re lucky, you know. I didn’t have to stay and take care of you. I could have gone home, I could have seen MY friends, MY date, just left YOU at that place. Why do I never just leave you there?

Person 1: I know…

Person 2: And do you know the worst thing?

Person 1: What?

Person 2: You –DON’T– know! You don’t remember. You never remember!

Person 1: I don’t mean to – I

Person 2: Shut! Up!

Person 1: (Making a show of silence)

Person 2: Oh, you moron. 

Person 1: I didn’t say anything.

Person 2: You don’t have to, that’s it isn’t it? You just assume I’m going to help you, make things better, take pity… 

Person 1: (Trying to move towards Person 2)

Person 2: What are you doing?

Person 1: Helping with the dishes…

Person 2: Fuck the dishes!

Person 1: What? What? What can I do to make this better?

Person 2: I… I’m so tired… I’m going home

Person 1: Wait…

Person 2: Why?

Person 1: I am you know… Sorry, I mean... I get carried away, it's my own fault and... you... I appreciate it ... what you do...

Person 2: … I know

Person 1: Can – Can I call you tomorrow?

Person 2: No.

Person 1: Ok.

Person 2: Of course you can … Just don’t go near … Just stay out of trouble till I’ve had some sleep…

Person 1: I will. And… Thanks…

Person 2 exits.


End file.
